


Kinktober 2019

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work, Overwatch (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood Kink, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Cameras, Consensual Non-Consent, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Formal Wear As A Kink, I'm confused, I'm missing some, Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, Marking, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Over stimulation, Oviposition, Piercings, Rough Sex, Royalty, Sexual Punishment, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Somewhere, Somnophilia, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Tentacles, Teratophilia, That's on my Kink list, There's 35 Kinks here, Torture, Vampires, Voyeurism, Wax Play, and maybe more - Freeform, ice and fire, oh yeah, pain slut, straightjacket, thick thighs save lives, too many tags, weapon play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So I made a Kinktober List this year and I can't afford to be burnt out artistically, so I decided to write it instead.This is gonna have the List of kinks at the beginning, just cause I don't want people to be offended or surprised by the sheer amount of gore porn or Dub Con in this.Each chapter is its own separate story unless it says otherwise, and I'll take suggestions for pairings, or Characters, cause I didn't really play this too much.





	1. **Kink List!**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is All the Kinks so You can join in or Kinkshame me in the Comments. I don't care, this is so I can develop my writing style and have fun and honestly?  
There's some Shit I've Missed.  
I Can't Get it all! So If I missed something that you notice throughout the month, Let me know, I'll add it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allow the Kinkshaming to Commence.

Kink List for this year!

  * **Marking** \- From Causing Bruises to Cuts

  * **Pain Slut/Masochism** \- Uh, I'm playing loose and fast with this one. So torture's sexy right?

  * **Piercing** \- This one is kinda a marking kink cause it's giving someone a permanent thing

  * **Group Sex** \- It's an orgy, what do you want from me?

  * **Masturbation** -This is gonna be matched with Getting Caught and Voyeurism, Cause I can.

  * **Masks/Masquerades** \- I have no real ideas for this one, I might match it with Royalty

  * **BDSM** \- Uh. Most of this list is under this category so I'll get it.

  * **Getting Caught** \- Either getting walked in on while jacking off or getting caught in public, I haven't decided

  * **Dacryphilia** \- Making People cry turns them on? So I guess, this could be an abusive relationship.

  * **Over Stimulation** \- I'm Guilty. This is Self Indulgent.

  * **Medical Kink** \- I'm terrified of Needles but apparently they turn some people on, So I'm trying it.

  * **Oral sex** \- Good Old Fashion Blow job. This one'll probably be pretty vanilla

  * **Thick Thighs Save Lives** \- I don't understand what I meant by this one, to be honest. I think I was thinking about Jungkook.

  * **Dressing up** \- Boys in Skirts. That's all I can think of for this one. I'm not sorry.

  * **Breeding** \- This and Oviposition make me Uncomfortable. I don't have a clue why they're on my list

  * **Oviposition** \- Ew, Eggs.

  * **Rough Sex** \- Probably gonna be in the same fic as Oral. And Daddy Kink. 

  * **Blood Kink** \- Can't have a Pain Slut without a Dom who gets off on Blood. I'm Guilty...

  * **Somnophilia** \- Self Indulgent again. This for those of who don't like Dub Con. Avoid this Tag.

  * **Teratophilia** \- Monster Fucking. Cause it's Halloween and No-one Can stop me for getting turned on by Cthulu.

  * **Exhibitionism/Voyeurism** \- Putting on a show and watching said show. I don't really have a plan for this either.

  * **Consensual Non-Consent** \- This is basically me saying 'There's gonna be rape, but it's been agreed to before the rape'.

  * **StraightJacket** \- It's like Handcuffs. But For Insane people. I have a plan, I'm not spoiling it.

  * **Tentacles** \- This is gonna be in the Terato fic and I'm excited about it. 

  * **Orgasm Denial/Edging** \- This is probably gonna be punishment, for something.

  * **Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamic** \- ABO, Cause I need Ruts and Heats and Mating cycles in my Kinktober. Especially with monsters.

  * **Royalty** \- Cause the idea of fucking a Princess/Queen at her Coronation Ball is pretty hot shit to me.

  * **Bondage** \- Ropes, Chains and Handcuffs. Honestly, compared to other things on this list, this is vanilla.

  * **Formal wear** \- Whoever says guys in Suits aren't hot is insane or blind.

  * **Weapons Play (GunPlay, Knife Play, etc)** \- Most likely gonna use Knives. Cause I've never even been near a gun. Also Blood Kink for this one!

  * **Strap On** \- Fem Doms are Hot. And this is gonna be smashed together with Boys in Skirts.

  * **Ice and Fire Play (Or Ice and Wax)** \- Pain! You know what this is being put with. Or Not. 

  * **Daddy Kink** \- The Original. The Vanilla Shit. It's gonna be Everywhere. Don't be surprised.

  * **Size Difference** \- Cause Who doesn't wanna fuck something three times your size with a cock at least two feet long?

  * **Lingerie** \- Vanilla, It's Going everywhere where sex is planned, No-one can stop me.

So! That's the Prompts! And My thoughts on them.

You can join in, send suggestions and all that good stuff.

There's 35 prompts and only 31 days so I recommend mixing them up and Stuff.

**DISCLAIMER!**

I started writing the first drabble toward and I know the second one is gonna have Incest, So I'm warning you now! Don't like it? Don't read it! 


	2. Day 1- Masturbation And Getting Caught.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Genji's Little Sister has some well needed alone time, though apparently, the brothers returned home faster than she had anticipated.  
Kinks:  
-Masturbation  
-Getting Off  
-Sibling Incest (Kinda)

Being Home alone was always Hisaya's favourite thing, not only because she could put her music on as loud as she wanted, dance around the living room without being judged, but because she could get herself off without the incessant fear of being caught.

Hisaya was the youngest of three siblings, her brothers, Hanzo and Genji were overprotective and forever peering down the youngest dragon's neck. She usually didn't mind. The pair would do anything for her.

But recently with the empire becoming brittle under their feet, she'd been more and more stressed and god she needed some sort of release for it, but as ever, her brothers were always around.

Until now.

Now, Hisaya was laid on her bed, music slow and moody in the background as her hands wandered her body, pinching and squeezing at her skin, drawing sharp breaths and small mewls from the youngest Shimada.

Her brothers were away with her father, on a business trip. So she had free reign to do as she wanted.

Hisaya's breath was short and fast as she shimmied her yoga pants down her thicker legs and off, fingers tracing back up, over her knees and over her inner thighs, pulling her legs apart slowly.

She closed her eyes as her delicate fingers traced over her lips slowly, already slick with the anticipation of it all. Gods, she had been wanting this for so long, desperate to get off.

She slid her middle finger over her clit, gasping softly. She was so sensitive from months of needing to touch and being denied the time. She bit her lip as she pushed down, a warmth blossoming in her stomach. She paused for a moment as she spread herself open, finger resuming its sliding back and forth over her clit and dipping into her wet cunt.

Hisaya whined, the friction and the movement over her clit and into her pussy making her chest tense and her hips move in slow circles against her hand. Unable to take teasing much longer, she slid two fingers as deep into her as she could manage, shuddering as she curled them.

She squeezed her eyes tighter shut, whining out her brother's names almost subconsciously as she desperately ground against her fingers, desperate to come.

"H-Hanzo-" She gasped and arched her back off the bed as she came, clamping down around her fingers, spilling ecstasy over them and onto the sheets.

"Yes, little sister?" The voice was low and calm, and Hisaya's eyes shot open and over to the door where Hanzo stood silently, his mouth in a thin smirk and eyes dark as he took a second to take in the scene.

"Oh, Imoto," He started, moving closer to sit calmly at the end of the bed. Hisaya's heart was pounding, too in shock to even think of hiding her shame. How much had he seen? How long had he and Genji been home?

"What have you done?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and With a CliffHanger.  
Don't worry! It'll all work out, just you wait.
> 
> Also, I don't Beta Read ANY of these, so if you see a mistake? Ignore it? For my sake?


	3. Day 3- Sibling Incest and Oral Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I missed yesterday, but honestly, I didn't expect to be able to do every day. Even I'm not that thirsty.
> 
> Hanzo comforts his sister that her desires are not entirely unreciprocated.   
Kinks:  
-Sibling Incest  
-Oral Sex.

"H-Hanzo!? When did you-"

"About ten minutes ago. Father sent me to go check on my adorable little sister..." He said slowly, running a hand up Hisaya's thigh, eyes still as dark as they had been when he walked in, "I didn't know you felt such a way about your brothers, Imoto."

"Oniisan, I'm so sorry..." She whispered, attempting to pull away and grab her yoga pants to cover her shame. As she moved, Hanzo's right hand grabbed her left, pinning her to the bed under him.

"So eager to hide from your Niisan..." He taunted and moved so his lips gently pressed against the shell of her ear, "What if I were to say, I'm not?"

"Not what?"

"I'm not sorry I found you like this." He clarified, lips moving down her jaw and neck, biting and nipping softly, legs seamlessly moving to set between her thighs. Hisaya's breath hitched and she moved her hands to press against his chest, the fabric of his grey pinstripe and blue waistcoat thick and soft under her fingers. 

"I'd be... very grateful." She whispered, chest tight as she leant her head back, Hanzo's soft lips moving malleably against the soft, sensitive skin down the column of her throat, his fingers tracing up the outside of her thigh, calloused fingers light against her.

Hanzo wasted no time, moving his fingers up her side, unclipping and sliding her bralette off. Hisaya whined desperately, so needily for some friction of any kind, the gentle touches soothing and teasing. "Hanzo, Please, I... I need you. Be rough with me." She begged, hoping her older brother would listen and help her.

"So needy..." He teased, grazing his teeth over the tops of her tits, "So... impatient." He added, sucking her tits into her mouth before moving down, scattering gentle kisses over her ribs and down her stomach, biting and sucking soft red marks into her pale tanned skin. As his mouth closed in on where she needed him most, she felt a tightness in her stomach, an anxiousness.

"H-Hanzo..." She whined, delicate hands intertwining in soft black hair, "Hanzo, you don't- You don't have to do that I'm- I'm wet enough-"

"I can tell, Baby Sister." He stated simply, kissing past her pussy, moving his lips against her inner thighs, strong hands pushing her thighs further apart, "That doesn't mean I don't want to." He said, looking up at her with his ink-black eyes as his mouth neared her desperation.

Hisaya closed her eyes, as her brother's tongue moved to press against her sensitive slit, sliding in between her slick lips, nose pressed against her swollen clit. Hisaya was so desperate for friction at this point that as soon as it came she couldn't help the moan that spilt from her lips.

"Oniisan, please- please fuck me with your tongue," Hanzo growled against her pussy, giving up the kid gloves, tongue pushing up against her clit over and over as he ate her tight cunt, her slick soaking his lips and the fibres of his beard and moustache. 

He barely pulled away as he whispered against her how sweet she tastes on his tongue, before delving back in, two fingers quickly joining in, sliding into her virgin cunt. 

Hisaya jolted, moaning louder at the stretch and the beautiful sensations of her brother's lips on her clit.

Her eyes were still closed as she imagined it was Genji's fingers moving against her sweet spot, curling and fucking into her as Hanzo's mouth worked magic against her. His tongue pushing in familiar patterns and lips sucking around her clit, humming softly, the vibrations a new form of heaven.

It was barely anytime at all before her fingers tightening in his thick hair, thighs shaking on either side of his head as she fought to keep them from clamping around his head. Her walls clenched around him tight, the sensation impossible after already coming the once. Hisaya's fingers moved from his hair, desperately grasping at anything to ground her as her climax rushed through her waves, Hanzo's mouth and fingers working to extend the ecstasy.

When it all was over she looked down at her brother as he pulled his pocket square from his waistcoat, running the blue silk over his face to remove the fluids that graced his face. "Is that better, Donna Imoto?"

"Yes, Han-Hanzo." She stuttered out, closing her eyes as the exhaustion drowned her.

"Sleep now, Hisaya, I'll tell Father and Genji you were sleeping." He said calmly, pulling the blanket over her and walking over with a soft smile on his face. Oh, the things that were rising to his thoughts at this development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah.   
I'm a small bit overwhelmed.   
So, let's address an elephant in the room, I know Hanzo's Scion skin doesn't have a pocket square. I also know I missed yesterday, so that's probably not a good thing either!  
I'll admit this is rushed, I completed it in an hour and a half while trying to come up with tomorrows that I'll also be starting tonight, but that's an excuse.   
Tomorrow's chapter will hopefully be BTS, if I manage to come up with the idea (Prompts being Exhibition and Voyeurism) So look forward to that!


End file.
